one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alicephia (Wonderful World)
Alicephia is a playable character in the Doujin Game: Wonderful World. She is a Thief, and uses a Windboard (A Surfboard that glides through the air.) as her weapon. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary Alicephia is the adopted daughter of a large thief that annoys the world. I picked up the place that had been abandoned on the roadside when I was a baby, and then living as a member of the world of bandits known as the Finkley family. She is the only female in the squalid men, it has been pampered from the gang. That fellow is trust, but are linked by solidarity, very bad personality for others, have always looked down on. He wanted to not be as soon go berserk, etc., is selfish, and a cusser. Since the savage feel and say thief, there is a commitment mystery to correct that it is always a thief and is said so. Thieves = savage, thief = cute. That said there is also the power of the magic tool, the only person that can fly freely what care alone. Combat ability is low, but the mercy of the opponent in mobility, not surprisingly caught. Ruins treasure and of, mainly targeting the treasury of the rich of the house. Like the thrilling thing, you'll want to capture about where it is said to be dangerous. She stole the "devil of pupa" from Makai, it was supposed to be targeted the life from the Asmodian. Alicephia's first weapon is "devil's". Long ago, he seems to talk to say that it is Satan that has reigned in the world, but in order that forced open the forced Alice the pupa state, It revived in an incomplete state, the current figure. But immortality capability only in the peerless, to play immediately and will be in how much in small pieces. Or use the decoy, or throw with the explosives, but handling is terrible, apparently there is a love in its own way. The other weapon is a Weird plate of trade mark, A treasure she found when she went to troll for the first time the ruins. Lightly what it's touching and through the magic. Powers & Stats Tier: 9-B, likely 8-C with Aerial Wind. Name: Alicephia Finkley Origin: Wonderful World Age: 17 Gender: Female Classification: Human, Thief, Treasure Hunter, Ruins Explorer, Orphan (Kid Only) Powers & Abilities: Expert Stealing abilities, Explosives Expert, [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Air_Manipulation Air Manipulation], Aura creation (See Aerial Wind.), Limited '''[http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Flight '''Flight]. Attack Potency: At least Wall Level (Can fight those that can break the ground beneath.) Likely Building Level with Aerial Wind (Traded blows with Lunathia.) Speed: At least Superhuman (Able to keep up with Aiwhen at a visible speed.), Massively Hypersonic+ Reaction Speeds (Has blocked Aiwhen's Beautiful Delete Finish Skill at the speed she went.). Lifting Strength Unknown At least Athletic Human Level (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better.) Striking Strength: Class KJ, Class GJ with Aerial Wind. Durability: City Level (Tanked Chartette's Terra Break, and Claudette's "Deadly Blow!" respectively, both of which are comparable to High end Nukes (The latter of which is hard to pull off most of the time.). Stamina: Very High (Has used Air Combos without tiring.) Range: Alicephia's Flying Thief Ability allows her more range than most characters of her verse; She can cover more ground than most because of this. Standard Equipment: Mr. Devil (A reusable organic explosive that is the the Pupa of a would've-been powerful Asmodian.), a plate resembling a surfboard that manipulates the air around it. Intelligence: Is cunning enough in order to be an Expert Thief.) Weaknesses: Can only gain meter through her Original Ability, her Original Ability doesn't drain energy. Full potential lies squarely in the air. Somewhat of an Airhead. Feats: Has prevented the birth of a potentially God-Like Asmodian by ripping its Pupa out, When she survived her first ruins journey, she didn't have her windboard until she obtained it in said journey. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Steal': Alicephia's Original Ability. In fighting Game Terms, this can give Alicephia 25% overall meter when successful, Air OK. (Attack Level: 1 on ground, 2 in the Air.) *'Flying Thief': Allows Alicephia to airdash up to 4 times at once. Unaffected by Double Jumps, and can jump in-between dashes. *'Get over there, Mr. Devil': Alicephia tosses a Satanic Pupa she dissected from a powerful Asmodian. Upon impact, it explodes, dealing minor damage. *'Do your best, Mr. Devil': Alicephia tosses that same Pupa, as an Anti-Air Projectile. I wonder how it regenerates... *'Emerald Gale': Creates a mild tornado from Alicephia's hand. Could be used as a combo starter... *'Bash': Alicephia hits the opponent from the air with her aerial surfboard. Better than it sounds... *'Brilliant Kick': Alicephia shoots a tornado from her foot to deal some damage. She can then even further her attack by pressing behind to do another kick. *'Sylph Trick': Alicephia shoots two wind strands that mix together to create an above enemy trick not many would think unless they look up. *'Flip Cutter': (Note: There is more than one version of this move...) **S Version: Alicephia flips forward, slashing with her Surfboard as she is in the air. **HS Version: Alicephia flips upward, taking out aerial foes like her with her Surfboard. *'Aerial Wind': Alicephia's Finish Skill. An effect occurs temporarily that makes nearly all her other attacks untechable, and more powerful. As she is a mistress of Mix-Ups, just imagine what Alicephia can do... (Attack Level: 2) Others Height: 151cm Weight: 46kg Likes: Ruins Hates: Poverty Values: Goods, Comrades. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:What-If? fighters Category:Female Category:Wind users Category:Fighting Game Fighters Category:Wonderful World Fighters Category:PC Game Fighters